To be with you
by HughLaurieLover
Summary: Song fic: House just reflects on just how much he cares about Lisa Cuddy. Song by David Archuleta To be with you. Huddy


Okay, here's another song fic.

It's dedicated to CassidyTVNut who is just amazing. She has a gift for writing, I've told her that so long ago, I hope she hasn't forgotten.

And to Preppi101 who's special in her own way, she can write so many details for the smallest things. She's amazing.

I have no idea what my writing would have become if they weren't here to support me.

Xx

.

House just reflects on how much he cares about Cuddy.

_House POV:_

_**I've been alone so many nights now  
And I've been waiting for the stars to fall**_

I'm looking at the sky so bright.

It's such a beautiful night.

The moon's just so white.

I just wish you were in my sight.

I'm waiting for a shooting star.

But they are just so far.

I just want to be with you.

But it's a war.

And I guess her love is worth fighting for.

_**I keep holding out for what i don't know  
To be with you  
Just to be with you**_

I've never seen anyone as beautiful as her.

I remember when she used to hold me, to make me feel warm.

It was just like a coat made out of fur.

I just want to go back to what we were.

I want to have the power to lure her into my heart.

But she has been so hurt.

_**So here i am, staring at the moon tonight  
Wondering how you look in this light  
Maybe you're somewhere thinking about me, too  
To be with you... there's nothing i wouldn't do**_

Maybe you do feel the same way.

But I'm tired to play.

This is just another endless day.

Without you by my side.

Without you in my arms.

I'll do anything for you.

I'll travel the world.

I'll bring you the moon, if I have too.

The only thing that you know I gave you so long ago.

Was my heart.

20 years it's belonged to you.

_**And i can't imagine two worlds spinning apart,  
Come together eventually  
And when we finally meet i'll know it's right  
I'll be at the end of my restless road  
But this journey, it was worth the fight  
To be with you**_

I'll have to make a move.

Just for love.

And for the stars above.

I feel that she's slipping away.

She's forgetting me.

She's moving on.

She can't be gone.

I was wrong.

She doesn't love me.

Not the way I do, anyway.

Because True love last for a lifetime.

_**Just to be holding you for the very first time,  
Never letting go  
What i wouldn't give to feel that way**_

I'd do anything, for you to be mine once again.

When I'm around you, away goes my pain.

There's nothing to lose, just everything to gain.

Before I met you, my life was a storm.

Since the moment you stole my heart, there went the rain.

And sunshine was there.

You're the ray that brought it there.

_**Oh, to be with you  
And i can't imagine two worlds spinning apart,  
Come together eventually**_

I'll have to let you know someday that I never stopped loving you.

I hope you already do.

_**And when you're standing here in front of me  
That's when i know that god does exist  
'cause he will have answered every single prayer  
To be with you**_

Until you, I thought that true love only existed in fairy tales.

That's what I really wanted.

To love someone as perfect as you.

Now deep down, I know you feel the same.

I got tired of playing that game.

The one, when you thought I didn't care.

You have to know, it was only a protection.

You had the power to break my heart.

You, not Stacy.

When Stacy left me, I wasn't upset because of that.

I was upset because I was afraid you wouldn't take me back.

I knew that I'd always love you.

Now you know what I've been feeling inside.

The truth was all there.

I meant it all.

I need you in my life.

You are my ray of sun.

You are the brightness of the moon.

The sparkles of the stars.

The beat of my heart.

You are my oxygen.

The one that keeps me going.

The one for me, it's as simple as that.

I'll do anything to be with you.

So just remember who I was.

That's who I am.

I go on, everyday, in hope that you will take me back.

I guess today, might be that day.

Since I've had the courage to confess it all to you.

I love you.

_**Just to be with you, yeah**_

_**You  
Ooooooh**_

_**.**_

I hope you liked it. Please review.


End file.
